


Dracula - Bound in Blood

by NikitaJones



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaJones/pseuds/NikitaJones
Summary: She remembers nothing, yet her need to return to him is over powering. His control is seductive, but his anger is quick and cold, and she must get away.. This short story is inspired by the Dracula mini-series (2020), and my love of Van Helsings Dracula (2004). Reviews are welcome! Please Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

Being trapped in _his_ castle for I don't know how long, and it was finally happening. I was going to see outside. My weak eyes fluttered attempting to see the light at the top of the stairs just barely peaking between the cracks of the wood door; it's slight warmth on my skin.

I could feel my frail frame rest helplessly in his arms as we slowly climbed step by step up the cold, damp corridor, the fabric of his long dark cape tickled my ankles with every shift of his weight.

I tried to push him away, needing to prove to him that I was strong enough to get away on my own, but my attempts were nothing more than a slight annoyance to his strong body. I pounded on his chest with all of my might, my arms slightly bumping the silky cloth of his white ruffle shirt. The softness of it dipped me back down in my weak dreamy state. Through my blurred vision I could see him smirk. His dark, long, pulled back hair releasing a single thick strand gliding along the side of his cheekbone.

"Do not worry me dear," He cooed in his Romanian accent, "we are almost there." I shifted to see the door push open slowly, like it weighed a hundred pounds, its hinges creaked in agony.

The light was painful. I turned to push my face into his chest to hide my eyes, and my hand gripped part of his dark victorian blazer. His chest seemed to puff out strongly, as if my need to embrace him somehow made him stronger.

"Open your eyes, love, and see the world around you." He sounded so sincere, but I felt as though I had no choice. I had to look. As much as it hurt to see the light, I could not stop myself. It was beautiful; vast. I could see proud, snow capped mountains scattered all around the castle; a powerful, yet peaceful river weaved though the valleys below, and the light from the sun set just around the side of the castle wall sat where I couldn't see, but there was a clear line on the cobblestone balcony were the day met the night.

Dracula lowered me down, pausing for a moment to hold me in his lap. I felt slightly more upright for a moment, felling the cold stone ground sliding underneath my lifeless feet, and the warm embrace of his body holding the rest of me tight. My head fell back, weak and uncontrolled. His hand left my legs and slid up my neck, and to the back of my head, gently lifting it till my eyes met his.

For so long now I have been afraid; afraid of _him_. Afraid of his power, and of what he could do to me. He appeared so sinister before, though I couldn't for the moment remember why. I could see his calmness now. Looking through his dark eyes I could see there was more to him, as if he was struggling just as much as I was. His eyes were soft and kind. I suddenly had an over whelming urge to stay with him, I feared him letting me go, I feared the loss of his touch; of his embrace. I needed him, or I will drown cold and alone in a great abyss, I thought. I began to panic, my eyes opened wide.

I know he felt my body tension, I could see it in his face. His eyes communicated a full sense of power, of strength, of _control_... He brushed some of my hair away from my face, and seductively traced the back of his fingers down my jaw. It tickled like cool raindrops on a warm day. I closed my eyes, feeling myself sink deeper into his grasp.

I suddenly felt him leaving me, lowering my body to the cold cobblestone floor. It felt as shocking as if he was dipping into the icy waters of the northern sea. My system was shocked, panic set in again, I needed him, he couldn't leave me now. My eyes struggled to open again, my lifeless body now lay fully on the cold stone, my body shaking from my desperation. His hands pushed me across the ground, sliding me towards the lit side of the balcony. I instantly felt the warmer stone touch my skin, and I relaxed slightly.

"Tell me _how_ it feels." He demanded in his sultry voice, "Tell me, _what_ you feel." He stood up, his long legs stretching out and stepped to the side. He turned and unbuttoned his cape, the red and black velvety inside twirling in the slight breeze. He laid it down not far from where I was, but on the shadowed side of the balcony. He lowered himself to it, and looked at me once more as he laid down on top of his cape."Tell me." He demanded again.

I could feel the suns warm reach trickling down on me; the feeling giving me strength. I could open my eyes with more ease now, but they still felt as though I had been asleep for a thousand years.My head was heavy, yet I managed to lift it enough to glance at the sun beginning to kiss the peak of the farthest mountain. It felt like hope, it felt like courage.

"Tell me." He whispered, "I want you to describe to me how it _feels_ on your skin, how it _looks_ when it is framed by the clouds." His voice was dripping with a sweet tinge of longing. My head fell back towards him.

"It's beautiful." I said, "It feels…" I trailed off, feeling more rejuvenated from contact with the sun. I spoke, I thought to myself; I couldn't remember the last time that I spoke. My voice crackled with exhaustion.

"I could give you everything you know." He hummed, "I could give you everything you ever wanted. A palace; riches." His voice lowered, "Eternal life." We both paused lost in each others gaze. Eternal life? How would that be, I wondered. "Just tell me _how_ if feels, and you could become my bride, forever."

Forever; he rolled his r's in the most chocolaty way that I have ever heard. It made my eyes heavy once more, closing to savour the flavour of his voice. Its sweet sound dripping with lust.

"You only need to tell me how it _feels_ , my dear."

I exhaled deeply and whispered, "It feels.." I held my jaw tight trying to find the right words to say.

"It _feels_.." He coaxed, the longing in his eyes grew stronger as his hand slid across the stone to reach the shadows edge. I looked to him, and let my hand fall closer to his. I could feel his power washing over me like warm ocean waves; or was that the sun filling me with overwhelming thoughts. Each thought more conflicting than the next.

"It feels.." My eyes welled up with tears, my hands can twitch now; and my leg, I think it moved. His eyes grew cross, his frustration beginning to bubble though.

"It _feels_ like WHAT!?" His fist pounded the ground. I felt his anger now; it was cold and harsh, rapid and unforgiving, and I wanted no part in it. I needed to get away from it. I needed to get away from _him_.

"It feels like a warm embrace, that you will _never_ get to _feel_." I managed to say almost gasping for air. His upper lip twitched furiously and his eyes flickered back and forth for a second.

He launched off of the ground, in anger he shouted, "Fuck!" His hands grasped his forehead and then slid up and over his head, slicking back his momentarily unruly hair. He drew in a deep breath and paced for a few steps; gathering himself enough to contemplate his next move. "I could have given you everything!" He shouted, "Instead you chose to mock me!" His hands wide in a tent shape, beating his fingers off of his chest, and then trowing his hands to his sides once again.

I pushed myself upright, arms shaking with both strength and weakness. I could hear his rage morphing his voice into a deep and sinister growl.

"That's it! When that sun falls, so will you! And any chance of life you had before, is gone!" He let out a shout of anger, and it echoed through the air causing both me and his castle to jump with surprise. I didn't have enough strength to stand yet, but I could begin to slide myself away from the shadow line; away from him. I made it to the edge of the balcony, unable to pull myself up the stone wall, I turned and watched Dracula pace like a wild animal up and down the shadow line. His fists tight and his fiery eyes not leaving mine.

I watched as the sun descended between the mountains, its warmth leaving with it. I could feel my courage leave my body, and suddenly I was unsure why I said what I said. The fear sunk in again.

Dracula stood still now. His cape was back on, billowing in the now stronger breeze and he was looking hungry. His dark eyes drifted from my gaze and watched the sunny floor of the balcony slowly fade a few shades darker. My heart fluttered in a panicked anticipation. I looked up to him, his tall frame nearly casting a shadow of its own. I watched his face twist with is own sort of sick anticipation, his mouth nearly drooling with the desire to feed.

The two halves of the balcony now blended. His eyes shot up to meet mine and the corner of his mouth raised up, revealing one of his sharp upper fangs. My eyes widened, pushing myself further back into the wall. Feeling myself fall weaker without the suns warmth there to guide me; to hold me and keep me safe.

He took a step forward. "You had your chance, my dear" His predatory glance practically glowing in the twilight. "And now, you die." He took a few more steps, watching me struggle to back away and failing at it; stuck against the cold unforgiving stone of the wall. "Such a waste," He cooed, "such soft pretty skin," He was almost standing above me now, I gasped for air. I reached around me for something, anything to help me get away, but there was nothing. "and such beautiful delicate features."

He was now towering over me, his cold shadow sending waves of chills throughout my body. I was in tears now; I did not want to die. "Please," I gasped, "please spare me!" He looked up and over the edge of the balcony, awaiting for what else I had to say. "P-please," I stuttered, shaking and reaching for his legs. "I'm s-s-so s-sorry, I didn't mean it." I burst out in sobs as I gripped his pant leg and pulled myself towards him with all of my might. His face began to look soothed; as if he was satisfied with my response. He drew in a deep breath and folded his arms behind his back, puffing out his chest once again.

I could feel the shame of what I was about to say, but I didn't care. I was afraid and he knew it. I pulled myself up his body as he stood as strong as a mountain, gazing out passed his castle; with one eyebrow raised, almost ignoring my presence.

"I don't want to die," His cloths were soft beneath my grip. Sobbing and gasping for air, I continued, "I will do anything you ask. Anything at all!" My arms were now around his waist, his skin was tight and his muscles were tense. Dracula was strong, stronger then I had ever known. And he was beautiful too. I could see his strong jaw line and his thick neck slopping down to his wide shoulders, his veins lightly bulging underneath his pale skin. I felt so desperate for him to look at me, but he didn't budge. "PLEASE COUNT!" I begged, "I want to live! I am scared! I am weak! I need you! I want you!" My pleads didn't seem to reach him. I could feel my heart failing, breaking, shattering inside me. I longed for his embrace, I needed to feel safe! I didn't know what else to say to him to make him hear me, so all I could do was hang off of him and sob into his belly; my legs still limp.

He smirked. He looked empowered, and joyous. Almost as if he desired my weakness. Feeling almighty when I begged for my life. His eyes rolled back for a moment; lost in his satisfaction, then he jerked down towards me, griping the hair at the back of my head and lifting me up closer to his face. I gasped in surprise and squealed in pain. I reached back to his hand, hoping my touch will loosen his grip.

"You think that a little bit of begging is going to change my mind? Hm?" He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his other hand around my waist to hold our bodies together. The pain I felt on the back of my head eased slightly with the weight change, and I moved my hands to his chest.I let him hold me as tight as he wanted, hoping that having our bodies so close would make him want to keep me alive, hoping that my body was enough of an offering for his forgiveness.

"P-please." I pleaded. He jerked me closer, smelling my hair, and then slowly slid his warm breath past my ear and down my neck, where he drew in a deep breath through his nose. He paused for a moment, nearly panting with excitement. I must admit, through my tears and through my pain, I too began breathing heavier. Maybe this was what he wanted.

"My dear," He hummed rolling his r's again, we both paused. All that could be heard was my weak and shaky breath. "I do not go back on my word."

He yanked my head back and tilted it to the side exposing my neck, I gasped in surprise once more. I could only watch as his jaw dropped open, and his fangs grew longer. His eyes changed to a bright blue, and I could see his tongue wave inside if his mouth with anticipation. He lunged forward and I felt a sharp pierce of pain, then warmth pooling down my neck and chest to the ground. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. My vision got blurry again, and the world started to turn dark, I blinked harder trying to focus on not passing out; not giving in. But the force was too strong.His grip somehow faded as I felt him push himself away. I fell to the floor at Draculas feet in a puddle of blood.

I opened my eyes enough to see him stumbling backwards, and wiping his mouth with his sleeve and gasping satisfyingly. He turned back to me. Was this it? Was this the end? I pulled my weak body up to see over the balcony wall. I looked down to see that the river swooping right under us; it was far down, but I had no other choice. My vision was fading in and out. I turned to see where he was.

Dracula stubbled closer to me still high on the taste of fresh blood; this was not how I wanted to die, I thought to myself. If I was going to die, I will do it on my terms. Bravery washed over me once again. I pulled myself atop the balconies wall and turned to Dracula once more.

"I will not die at your hand," I managed to shout, "F-fuck you!" I took one more glance at the man who imprisoned me for so long, before I pushed off the cold stone edge; the wind cradling me as I fell, my dress and hair cascading upwards, and a sensation of freedom clouded my thoughts. He looked surprised, and slightly panicked as I descended, running to the edge and reaching out for me. My body rotated and I could see the water getting closer to me, as the world turned black.

******


	2. Chapter 2 - The Convent

Chapter 2 - The Convent

A few days later I woke up in a small room. I was laying on a hard cot with thick heavy wool blankets covering me, and I had a cool towel draped over my forehead. My neck throbbed, but then again, so did the rest of my body. I couldn't fully remember much what had happened, nor how I came to be in this room. I sat up, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. At least I'm not dead, I thought.

Just then, two nuns entered. They seemed delighted that I had finally woke. They sat down at a table across the room and laid down a bundle of papers in front of them; the top read, 'Dracula'. They asked me who I was, but I did not have an answer for them. They pressed on with their questions. It was hard to relive everything that I could remember, but at least it wasn't very much; my tale was not a long one. The two ladies seemed very empathetic and the taller one seemed very strong with her words. She asked me questions that seemed oddly specific.

When I ran out of memories, she slid the papers over to me, and I untied the leather string that bounded them together. As I flipped through the papers all that I could read was three phrases over and over. 'Dracula will be served. Dracula will be Obeyed. Dracula is my master. Dracula is life.'

"No.." I gasped and stumbled backwards, I placed my hand over my mouth and turned away.

"When you arrived here, you insisted we give you a paper and a pen," The tall nun said, "You said you must not forget what happened to you this time." Her eyes were kind and understanding, she raised out of her seat and reached towards me. I flinched at the thought of her contacting me. She recoiled, looking unsure if reaching for me was the right thing to do at this time. She returned to her seat apologizing for her actions, and that she didn't mean to frighten me. She then continued to ask me questions. I sat on my cot holding my legs tight to my chest, and did my best to answer what I could.

Through our conversations I believe I won their trust. Slowly breaking down every little detail of what I could recall. Being so distant from the situation now, it feels kind of silly to have so many strong opposing emotions all at once. But there was something about him, something about how Dracula controlled those around him. He was manipulative and smooth. Almost as if he was not only controlling your mind, but of the very air that you breathed. As I was lost in thought, I could hear a faint squeaking sound; almost like chirping.

Another nun burst through the door and shouted, "Sister something is wrong!" The two nuns left my room and ran down the hallway with the third nun in the lead.. I moved to the window and peeked through the blinds. It was bats, hundreds and hundreds of bats! I could hear faint howling too. What is going on out there? I began to feel very uneasy.

******


	3. Chapter 3 - Bound in Blood

Chapter 3 - Bound in Blood

Once the bats quieted down, I moved to the door. I tried to open it expecting it to be locked, but to my surprise it was open. I slipped into the hallway, and took the first flight of stairs I saw. I made it down to the court yard, where I was startled to see all of the nuns gathered in a half circle, blocking the gate and holding wooden stakes out in front of them.

I could hear a tearing sound from the front of the crowd, and a few astonished gasps here and there to go with it. I felt a pull from within, and began making my way through the nuns. When I made it up to the front and saw what they were looking at, I grew instantly weak, reaching around for something to lean on. The tall nun from earlier caught me and lifted me up without skipping a beat. She was holding a knife but quickly put it in her pocket so she could support me.

Dracula was emerging from a wolfs corpse, slowly pulling away at its pelt and reaching out in the most horrifying way; clawing and grasping at what he could. He pulled through completely drenched in blood and naked; his chest broad and strong. I remembered how his chest felt under his shirt as he carried me up the stairs a few days ago. His dark hair was still pulled back, with that single thick strand still teasing his cheekbone, which was now dripping with thick red blood. He panted slightly from his workout and flicked his evil eyes up to look me, "Hello, my dear." His eyes beaconed for me to approach the gate. I could feel all of those old emotions violently ripping me apart piece by piece. I felt myself be pulled towards him.

The tall nun shouted, "NO! No one let him in! He cannot enter this house without an invitation!" She turned towards the gate and walked right up to it to prove her point, "Be strong ladies!"

Dracula paced back and forth like a wild animal ready to pounce on his kill, a look I was all to familiar with. He gripped the bars every now and then, and rested his head between their gaps. He panted and grunted with monster like quality.

The tall nun approached him, and looked him dead in he eye. "You are not welcome here."

"You are not the one I want," He chuckled, "I want her." He gestured towards me, lifting his chin and smirking, being careful not to cross the threshold of the still closed gate. The nun turned to look at me, her face holding a mild concern for my safety.

I was frozen there, partially because I was in so much shock and partially because I was fighting the urge to run to him. _I jumped_ , I thought to myself. I got away and I jumped; I was safe. It felt as though hours went by, and all I could do was clasp my hands tight to my chest and stare at the floor. The only thing that brought me back to life was the sweet, sultry sound of his voice.

"Come to me, my dear." He held his hand out to me, his fingers dripping with his latest victims blood. I took a falling step forward. "That's right, love. Come closer." His eyes weren't looking at me, they were looking through me. He was peering into my soul, and he could see how weak I was standing in his presence. I knew his games, and yet I took another step forward.

The tall nun rushed to my side, "You don't have to do this," she whispered to me and she gripped my arm, "You are so much stronger than this! Stop."

"I can't." My eyes burned and tears began to stream down my cheeks. "He controls me." I brushed her aside and continued my slow and painful walk towards him.

"That's right, love." He grunted. Both of his hands griping the bars on either side of his face, and his naked body growing in strength. I could see his muscles tension and bulge, his veins pushing up under his skin along the top of his hands and down his arms; clots of blood still slipping down his body. I was breathless. The pull was too much, and I fell on the gate grasping on the iron bars. His face inches from mine.

He looked deep into my eyes, his mouth dropped open and he tilted his head. Mine did the same, unable to do anything but breath. I pulled myself up the bars to get me closer to his face as he slightly leaned back teasing my desire. I was now standing upright; I closed my mouth and looked down his bold body. He was so strong, I wanted him to hold me, to love me. I imagined our bodies entwined; how it would feel to have his solid frame on top of mine, caressing me.

We were so close and yet so far. I needed him, but something else spoke to me as well. A feeling? A voice? That strength within me cried out and flooded my thought. I raised my eyes to meet his. He smiled back to me and leaned in closer. I quickly leaned away, and my eyebrows lowered and my jaw clenched.

"No." I whispered. His head moved upright, and the look of confusion shadowed his face. I felt stronger, once more. "No!" I shouted, unsure where I was going from here, but either way I was safe from him on this side of the gate. I pushed off the iron bars watching his hands wiggle and slide down them in response to the giggling gate, his face still confused. I stumbled away a few steps. "Enough!" I spun back to face him. "I will not be your prisoner tonight! Or any other night! I am done being your little puppet! And I am done being your toy!" I shoved the gate again, this time my force was enough to make the hinges juggle and clatter together shockingly loud.

For a moment I could see Dracula shrink, sinking into the darkness behind him.

"You want me!?" I shouted stomping towards the tall nun and reaching for the small knife she kept in her pocket. She shot me a look, and I spat it back to her. I knew what I was doing. I was knocking Dracula down a peg. And this time, I would win for sure. "You want my blood!?" I unfolded the knife and ran towards him, "Here, you VULTURE!" I sliced my hand and blood came rushing out of it. It was more than expected, I felt slightly shocked, but I was not weekend by it. I cupped my hand and flung it towards him; my blood splattering across his chest. It did not blend with the blood he was already covered in, oh no, It was light and vibrant, standing out in dark shadows of his body. I whipped my hand across the other way, another splash of blood hit his face. "NO MORE!" I shouted at him with all of my might; I stood there panting, out of breath, feeling empowered.

Dracula waited till he knew I was done speaking and looked almost impressed. He reached his hand up to his face and dipped his finger in the blood I had splattered on him. He lifted his finger up to the sky and admired the crimson liquid that dripped down it. He placed his finger in his mouth and slid it along his teeth, his eyes looking down to meet mine.

"Mmm." He moaned, "My dear, are you finished?" His confidence was dripping off him, almost as thick as the blood that covered his body. I felt my anger grow hotter.

"I will tell you when I'm FUCKING DONE!" I flew at the gate and wrenched it open. The nuns behind me gasped in surprise, some of them clinging to each other. I held the knife up to his throat, as he lifted his chin slightly. The tip of the blood soaked knife pushed down on his skin, but he didn't seem to care. Instead he watched me with patience. His eyes soft.

"You're rather fiery this evening." His shoulders wiggled a bit with excitement. I've never heard him speak in such a light manner; silly and loose.

"Shut up." I spat at him. His smile grew even more. Why was he not afraid? Why was he not reacting? He wasn't respecting me! He wasn't even listening! "Leave. Me. Alone." I growled. He looked down at me, his skin now folding on top of the knife.

"Please," He cooed, "I want to live." His voice dipped lower, "I am scared. I am weak." His little smile turned into a sick twisted grin; he raised his hands and he pushed forward into the knife. "I need you.." My jaw slowly fell open. _I_ said that, I thought to myself, I said that on the balcony. He is not afraid, he is teasing me. "I want you.." He continued. My body grew weak, and I stumbled backwards, dropping the knife. Dracula followed my every move with his eyes. "You can't escape. You don't even know what you want!" His body seemed to grow in hight, his shoulders hunching over in an exaggerated way as he waved his arms out in front of him. "You think you are in control here?" He shouted.

I felt that wave of desperation again. My emotions flying all over the map; confusion and frustration swirled through my head like a hurricane. I grabbed my temples and squeezed. I hunched over and sank to the ground. "No!" I shouted again. "Get out of my head!"

"It's too late for that, my dear" He squatted down to look at my face, his body glistening in the night; the blood clots still sliding down his frame. "It was too late back in my castle."

My head shot up, I remembered the balcony. _'I do not go back on my word.'_ He said. What did he say before that?

"I had already told you what was going to happen to you, my dear." His hands clasped together dangling between his knees now. "You were never going to die." I looked deeper into his eyes, placing one hand on the ground, and slowly crawled weakly towards his voice. He too reached one hand forward, just across the threshold. "You are going to live forever, at my side, " Our faces came close to each other once more. "as my bride."

He reached for the knife that landed beside him and desperately held it to his face. He groaned as he studied my blood dripping down its blade; then placed it in his mouth. He looked out of control, breathing heavily as he continued to tease the weapon with his tongue.

One of the nuns whispered, "This is contemptible, he is without shame."

The tall nun stepped forward, "He is nothing but a beast; lowly and stupid."

"Be careful, what you say to me." He responded breathlessly, not letting his eyes stray from his snack. I backed away slowly, dazed and confused. He noticed me slipping away and spoke once more, "You told me what it felt like, my dear. I just need one last thing from you." He set the knife aside, "Your hand. Hold it out to me. I know you crave me, as much as I crave you."

The tall nun looked looked panicked and ran to my side, "No you do not need to do this."

"You know I will stop at nothing to have you!" He began to stand now, his body glistening in the night. I began to raise as well. Our bodies mirrored each other; completely connected yet fully apart, "I will wait until you are weak once again. I will find you no matter where you hide. I will come to you in your dreams, giving you sensations beyond your imagination. Waiting for your desire to peek until you can no longer stand to be without me!"

My mind raced; he was right. He was already in my head, and I ached for him. I know that it will never stop.

"Be strong." The tall nun said once more. She could tell by my face that I was being pulled back into his gravity. I looked back at him, his focus fully locked on to me. I did not want anyone to get hurt, and I know he will keep everyone prisoner in this building forever. I looked at my bloody hand, and then slowly reached towards him.

Dracula lifted the corner of his mouth into a sick smirk, and opened his arms out wide. "Ladies," He cooed, taking some wide steps forward to fully expose himself. "Run."

Everyone behind me screamed, and I could hear their desperate attempts to run away. He darted past me, faster than I could blink. When I opened my eyes, I came to the horrible realization of what I had done. I could hear the gargled screams of each nun drowning in a pool of their own blood, the tearing of their flesh and the snapping of their bones. He tricked me. I had envisioned him taking my hand and us disappearing into the dark. But he was hungry. He craved blood. I brought this upon the ladies behind me; how could I be so blind? Am I next? Was this his plan all along? To use me as bait for his next snack? The screams slowly got quieter, And I stood there in shock. Tears ran down my face, my hand still reaching forward shaking slightly; my blood oozing from my cut. Everything fell silent and I could now only hear his panting and grunting coming closer to me.

"Great job, love" He panted proudly, "want a bite?" He stepped in front of me and held out his bloody forearm. My hand dropped to my side, and I felt completely ill.

"What did you make me do?" My sobs grew louder, and my entire body shook with shock. Dracula shrugged and licked his arm seductively, only this time I saw him for what he truly was; a monster. He slicked his blood soaked hair back and the fresh blood beaded down his arms, down his chest and down his thighs. He seemed so aroused.

I felt numb, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Everything seemed surreal and blurred. Dracula turned back towards me, and paused a moment. "You truly don't remember do you?"

I held my bleeding hand tight, and shook my head and glanced behind me. The mutilated corpses of the women that tried to protect me were scattered everywhere. I tried to find the tall nun in the mangled piles but I cringed and quickly look back at Dracula. He laughed and stepped closer to me.

"My dear, look at your hand." I looked down to see on my left ring finger, was a ring. "You are already my bride." I gasped a pulled backwards holding my left hand out and covering my mouth with my right. He slid forward and pulled me in close; our hips bummed violently together. I felt his powerful body against mine for the first time since the balcony, this is what I have longed for; his approval; his love.

His blood soaked body was warm and wet, and I could feel him beginning to dampen my dress with his victims hot liquid. His pulsing body was strong and forceful, his eyes burning with desire. I could tell that he was completely mine, and I was completely his. He pulled me close and opened his mouth inches from mine. I could not resist, I lunged forward and pressed my lips against his, our bodies undulating together. My hands gripping the sides of his face. Our passion was overwhelming.

He pulled back and stared longingly into my eyes. One of his hands lightly gripped my wrist and pulled my hand under his nose; my cut was still dripping. He drew in a deep breath, and his eyes rolled back. He smeared my blood across his lips and smiled.

"A few days, was too long." His strong arms lifted me off the ground, our chests still pressed firmly together, "Until next time, my love." My smile faded. His free hand raised quickly and then he slowly dragged his fingers down my face. A flood of relaxation came over me as he drew his hand back and laughed furiously.

Giant bat-like wings burst from his back tearing his flesh and splattering more blood in the stone floor. Their thunderous sound faded as my vision went blurry. He flapped a few times until his feet lifted off of the ground, I could feel the sensation of floating, but that too faded. I was trying to see where we were going, but I could no longer hold on. I let my consciousness fade away as quickly as we disappeared in the night.

Until next time.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my Fan Fic! I love hearing feed back, so if you like, please leave a comment and check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one! I hope you have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
